


A Queen's Throne

by Anilucard



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, High Heels, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lemon, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilucard/pseuds/Anilucard
Summary: Integra is nervous about the evening ahead, so Alucard decides to help ease his master's worries... if he can get her to play along.





	A Queen's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this fic is so long but I really can't get enough of Alucard's tongue. >:3 This is my first Alutegra fic and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy, so please leave a comment/kudos if you do! Thanks for reading! <3 (Also hmu on tumblr it ya want: nolifewitch)

It was evening, but the sky looked much darker outside than usual. The setting sun was covered and hidden away behind gray clouds. Rain streamed in rivers down the glass as Integra stared pensively out the window, not really looking at anything but just staring. She swallowed down the last bit of red wine from her glass and set the empty vessel down beside her on the edge of the marble bathtub. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her fingers comb back through her wet hair as she pushed it over the top of her head and away from her face.

In less than four hours she would be attending a very dignified soiree. One that each year was filled with much older men in powerful positions who always seemed to fall into one of two categories; the ones who were shameless in their sexual advances toward her, and those who talked down to her for simply being a woman in power. Occasionally, she encountered men who, interestingly enough, fell into both categories.

She pinched the bridge of her nose where her glasses usually sat and rubbed in tiny circles. Normally she didn’t get stressed out over these kinds of things- mostly because she avoided them altogether. But this event was an important one. One that her father had always attended without fail, and she felt a personal duty to uphold that professional Hellsing presence. To show that even though she was young and female, she was still heading her organization with the same strength and honor that a man would.

Her bathwater had cooled significantly and she finally decided it was time to pull herself out and start preparing for the evening ahead.

Integra unstopped the drain and rose from the water, seating herself on the edge of the tub as she wrung out her hair. She dried her skin with a nearby towel and then draped her silk dressing gown around her, tying it tightly around her waist. She stood, and as soon as she was fully upright she realized that having that second glass of wine was probably a mistake. 

Her head was swimming a bit and she could feel that her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her nerves had been on edge the entire day, and therefore she had barely eaten anything. That, combined with the fact that her tolerance for alcohol was already pretty low (since she rarely drank besides when giving a toast), made for a tipsy Integra.

She walked to the countertop and retrieved her glasses, rubbed the lenses on her dressing robe and then placed them upon her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and patted her rosy cheeks with the backs of her hands. At least they would be back to their normal color in four hours time.

While looking into the mirror’s reflection, her eyes moved slightly to the right. The dress she was meant to wear for the evening was hanging up on the opposite wall of the bathroom behind her- almost taunting her. The usual olive-colored suit she wore was too casual for tonight’s event, which was unfortunate given that it served as a sort of armor for her. 

A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth and she turned around to face the dress. It was quite plain as far as formal dresses were concerned - basic black, floor length sheath, with ¾ length sleeves and a modest neckline. It suited her beautifully but she couldn’t shake her apprehensiveness. After all, the dress wasn’t even the most nerve wracking part of her ensemble.

She sighed and lowered her eyes further to the floor where the high heels sat. She may not be able to wear her comfortable suit to this thing, but she was determined to find another way to display her power. So, instead, she would tower over all the men who so blatantly looked down on her.

Integra narrowed her eyes and made her way over to the shoes. 

They were simple black stilettos, but quite tall, especially considering she never wore heels at all. She’d been practicing walking in them for weeks and took it very seriously. Luckily no one had caught her hobbling around in them in the process, and she always took care to do it during daylight hours while Alucard slept. She fully intended to act as if walking in them with ease was nothing spectacular, and that her exceptional sense of balance was simply natural.

She slid her feet into the shoes and momentarily swayed in place as she found her balance. With careful, tedious steps she walked to the other side of the bathroom and then back again. A slight smirk formed across her face and she proudly strode over to the countertop again where her pack of cigars sat.

She placed a cigar between her lips and lit the end, inhaling deeply. As she stood and leisurely took a few more puffs, she grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush out her long, damp locks. 

It was interesting, the strange sense of power she felt while wearing these shoes. Especially considering how far she had come in her mastery of them since purchasing them. At first, she could only wobble around like a newborn fawn, and had even contemplated giving up and just pretending she’d never bothered with it in the first place. But giving up was not something she allowed from herself.

As she continued brushing her hair, she let her eyes fall shut and leaned into the slight intoxication a little bit. Her mouth formed a proud smile and she took another drag from her cigar. Maybe men would take a little more consideration before talking down to a woman who, quite literally, is looking down on them.

“My, my. Someone has grown a few inches,” came a booming voice out of nowhere.

Integra jumped, completely startled, and nearly lost her balance. She spun around quickly, accidentally knocking off the glass ashtray beside her in the process. It hit the floor and shattered into pieces, dumping glass shards and discarded ashes at her feet.

Alucard was standing across the room, tall and quiet, with a smug grin nearly splitting his face in half. The shadows seemed to play around his form in wisps that appeared separate but part of him all at once.

“Bloody hell,” Integra spat, shooting daggers with her eyes, “What are you doing awake already?!” She felt even more color rising to her already flushed cheeks.

“Just checking in on my beloved master,” he teased, “I know you must be feeling anxious about tonight’s event.”

“And I suppose you sneaking up on me in my private quarters is supposed to relax me?” she snapped, before pointing down at the ashen mess on the floor. “Where am I supposed to extinguish my cigar now?!”

She was not only lashing out in anger but in secret embarrassment as well, which only fanned the flames of her outrage further. On top of that, she automatically knew that he knew she was slightly tipsy. Luckily, she was pretty confident in her mastery of high heels now, so at least she could play that off like it was no big deal.

Alucard said nothing but began to walk toward her. His towering frame seemed to pull the shadows from the corners of the room with it as he moved, his heavy footfalls remaining eerily quiet. 

He came to a halt directly in front of her, before leaning down slightly and extending his hand, palm side up. His crimson eyes fixed on her blue ones as he flashed his sharp teeth with a crooked grin.

“I do apologize,” he said sweetly, watching Integra’s gaze lower to his hand and then back to his face. “Perhaps this would give my master a chance to practice her dominance?”

“You are insufferable,” she growled.

Alucard remained still as a statue, keeping his hand outstretched and his eyes on hers. His hair seemed to have a life of its own, the way it danced around his face and shoulders like living shadows.

Integra narrowed her eyes at him and hesitated, attempting to gauge whether or not he was being serious or just trying to annoy her. Bolstered by anger and slight intoxication, she decided she didn’t care and wasn’t going to allow him a chance to back out. 

She quickly plucked the cigar from her lips, and in one swift movement drove the tip straight down into Alucard’s open palm. 

His eyes narrowed slightly and immediately began to blaze brighter, as if the heat from the cigar’s tip had gone straight to his irises. The wild grin on his lips only grew wider and more indicative of his madness, while his body remained completely at rest.

The fabric of his once spotless white glove sizzled as the cigar quickly burned through it and met with his skin. A thin line of smoke rose from the hole and the small crackling sound of burning flesh broke the silence.

Integra glared at him, suddenly realizing that he might possibly be enjoying this, either from the sensation alone or more likely because he got a kick out of seeing her give into her anger.

“Sometimes certain questions cannot be answered with simply ‘either/or’…” Alucard said, knowing her thoughts.

Integra scoffed. Of course he was enjoying both parts, the shameless freak.

“I suppose you think you’re clever,” she said, twisting the cigar harder down into his palm.

“Oh, but not nearly as clever as my gracious master,” teased Alucard.

Integra rolled her eyes and dropped the cigar into his palm before lightly smacking his hand away.

Alucard’s rumbling laughter filled the quiet room and ricocheted off the tile walls. To anyone else, it would have sounded quite terrifying, but to Integra it was just irritating. Oh how many times she had heard that laugh directed at her frustration over the years. It always held a certain taunting lilt when aimed at her expense.

“Alucard, I have very important matters to attend to at the moment, so if you wouldn’t mind?” she snapped, pointing angrily at the door.

“Perhaps if you’d allow me to assist you it could be finished quicker.”

“Assist with what exactly?” she asked, patience clearly running thin.

Alucard smirked and let his eyes fall over her body.

Integra was suddenly very aware that there was absolutely nothing underneath the thin silk robe besides her naked skin.

“Okay, get out now, you bloody great idiot!” she hissed, clutching the robe tighter over her chest.

“Oh, lighten up,” Alucard said dismissively, while flexing his hand in the air as his wound and glove quickly regenerated, “You’re just letting your stress get the best of you.”

Integra sighed. “And you are the _cause_ of said stress.”

“I don’t believe that’s completely true, Master,” Alucard chuckled.

Integra glared at him for a moment. “What is that supposed to mean?” she asked flatly.

“I know this event causes you great concern each year,” he answered, his tone and expression suddenly a bit more serious, “But I think you worry far too much.”

“Don’t tell me what _I do_ or _do not do_ too much,” Integra growled, “What could you possibly know of human emotions? Probably nothing, since I doubt you were ever a normal human to begin with.”

The corner of Alucard’s mouth jerked up into an amused smile. “My, it is very unlike you to admit to having emotions, Sir Hellsing.”

Integra felt heat beginning to rise in her cheeks again but fought to keep it at a minimum. After shooting him a look, she remained silent and walked across the room to the dress hanging on the opposite wall. She would never admit it to anyone, but striding across the floor in her black stilettos made her feel quite confident and potent - despite the confusing power dynamic that often seemed to fluctuate between her servant and herself.

But she was the true master. Always.

“I need to get dressed,” she said sternly.

“Ah, a beautiful gown to match your beautiful shoes,” said the vampire, first eyeing the dress and then letting his gaze fall below her ankles.

Integra opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“And it only took you a month to learn how to properly walk in them,” Alucard said with a sweet smile, cocking his head to one side.

Integra felt a chill shoot through her body like an electrical current, and her heart nearly stopped cold.

“...what did you just say?” Her voice came out breathy and much less intimidating than she’d intended.

No, no, no. This is not what she needed right now.

“It was quite adorable, your determination,” Alucard chuckled, intertwining his fingers and folding his hands over his chest.

Very few incidents were able to render Integra completely speechless, but this happened to be one of them. She felt her mouth instantly go dry and a hard knot of anger twisting inside her chest. Embarrassment crashed over her and quickly began to rival her fury.

“You sneaky, prying bastard!” she finally shouted, managing to keep her tone even and malicious this time.

“Well, I considered revealing myself at the time, but thought it better not to break your concentration.”

“How am I supposed to trust you now?!” 

“I wasn’t aware that you trusted me to begin with, Master,” the vampire said, peeking over his tinted glasses at her.

Integra was furious. What kind of servant spoke to their master this way? She grit her teeth and stomped over to him with clenched fists.

“How about I cut that prattling, self-indulgent tongue of yours right out of your mouth?” she threatened, wagging her finger directly in his face.

“If that is what my master wishes,” Alucard replied calmly, before extending his long, serpent-like tongue from his mouth.

Normally, Integra would just sigh, roll her eyes and move on at this point. But she had already been on edge all day, and in the back of her mind she noted that she felt much more effectual since her shoes brought her practically face to face with the vampire king. In fact, it felt almost therapeutic just to yell at someone while wearing them.

“Do not tempt me,” she said, “I could also have you locked away in the basement for the rest of eternity.”

“Possibly, if you don’t fall off of your shoes first.”

“And how could you remotely even begin to comprehend the difficulty of walking in shoes such as these?” she implored, “You’ve never worn heels in your life.”

“Oh? Who says I haven’t? Modern fashions are almost always recycled from some past aesthetic, you know.”

“So now you’re also a fashion expert?” Integra chortled.

“Can you not tell?” he asked with a suave grin, while pulling his glasses down the bridge of his nose to peer at her.

Integra rolled her eyes and groaned.

Alucard laughed. “Actually, I was merely going to say that I understand why an individual would feel powerful while wearing them,” he said, turning serious, “I could have helped you, you know.”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Well, as you undoubtedly know, I’ve learned to walk in them just fine on my own.”

“I’m not speaking of the shoes. I am speaking of the power you feel while wearing them.”

“Are you insinuating that I am weak without your help?”

“Certainly not,” Alucard said, his tone suddenly more reverent, “But sometimes you are too trapped in your own head.”

Integra hesitated, carefully absorbing and considering his words. He wasn’t wrong. But what exactly did he mean by offering his “help”?

“Exactly what are you playing at?” she asked suspiciously.

“Well, I am one of the most feared beings on this earth, and certainly the most powerful in all of England...Second, of course, to you, my Master.” Alucard drew out the last few words with an almost musical lilt, slightly teasing but with no dismissiveness in his voice this time.

Still standing tall and unmoving, Integra continued to carefully dissect each one of his words, attempting to detect any hint of trickery or sarcasm.

“Get to the point,” she demanded, cautiously watching his piercing eyes.

“Practice your power on me first. Then dealing with those weak, stuffy old men who so bother you will be child’s play. I venture to say that your aura would be vibrating so highly that most of them likely wouldn’t dare approach you in the first place.”

Integra stared at him.

“...do you still desire to cut out my tongue?” he asked, extending his tongue again.

“No, put that away. Too...depraved,” she said, furrowing her brow at the thought.

“It has been cut out a few times before,” Alucard said, “It actually doesn’t hurt very much, despite what you would think.” He flashed his fangs behind a crooked grin.

“I’m not cutting anything off.”

“Then what will you do?”

“Certainly nothing that makes you grin like that,” she said with a grimace, “Besides, I still have many more important things to do before tonight’s event.” She glanced at the clock.

Alucard noticed a slight twinge of anxiety tint her face for a fraction of a second, before it went steely once again.

“Get out of your head,” he said in a lowered voice.

“Get out of my bathroom. Or _I_ will be the one to leave.”

Alucard took a step closer to her, so he was practically staring straight down at her face. “Are you retreating so quickly, my master?”

Integra straightened her posture and gazed defiantly up at him. “Are you trying to test me?” she huffed, “You’ve only been in here for five minutes and already I am sick of you.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ve only been in this room for five minutes,” he replied, leaning his face a bit closer to hers.

Integra’s mouth nearly fell open and her hardened expression shifted to shock. After a brief moment of stunned silence, without even thinking, she drew back her fist and punched him as hard as she could right in the face.

Alucard fell backward theatrically, and landed on the floor flat on his back. A horribly loud bang echoed off the walls as the back of his head smashed against the marble floor. His tinted glasses cracked and clattered to the ground, followed by his red hat, which landed beside him.

Integra winced and shook her hand in pain. It felt as though she had just punched a brick wall. It happened so fast, she hadn’t even given the decision any thought. Never in her life had she punched someone, but it was certainly a rush. The sensation was completely different than shooting someone with a gun; it was much more personal...and satisfying.

“You fucking prick!” she yelled, stomping over to his motionless body, “Who do you think you are?!”

His eyes were closed and his jaw slightly slack and misaligned, with a thin trail of blood beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth. 

Integra knew it was an act.

She kicked the side of his leg, attempting to rouse him from his feigned unconsciousness. “Are you forgetting that I am already aware of all your silly tricks?”

Nothing.

“Answer me, Servant!” she demanded, while stepping over his body and positioning her feet so they were planted on either side of his waist. Her heated gaze raked over the creature’s body. God, he was gigantic, limbs seeming almost impossibly long and slender.

She was suddenly hit with a strange sensation. Her fury was mixing with the adrenaline of her actions and made her body feel like it might float away. It was humming with electric energy and her head was swimming again- but not in an off-putting way. She felt free and feral, undoubtedly aided by the wine she’d consumed.

She felt powerful.

Integra narrowed her eyes down at the vampire that lay sprawled out beneath her. She had seen him riddled with bullets, viciously stabbed, eviscerated- all while still standing upright with a smile on his face. A punch to the face was absolutely nothing to him. So why was he acting this way? Why such theatrics? 

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch, as if he were trying to hold back a smile. 

Then she realized.

“You weren’t actually in here before you first spoke to me, were you?” she asked.

One of Alucard’s eyelids slightly lifted, revealing a thin sliver of his crimson iris, visibly glowing beneath dark black lashes. 

“Unfortunately not,” he said, letting his restrained smile grow into a smirk, “I suppose I just have too much respect for your privacy.”

Integra raised a skeptical brow. “Oh? And where was that respect when you were spying the other day?” 

“Well, you were stumbling around like a toddler,” Alucard teased, “It was sort of like a car crash…I simply couldn’t look away.”

Integra realized now that he was teasing her just to get her to react, to take her frustrations out on him so she would become more relaxed and less anxious. He knew the alcohol had opened her up just enough to engage her volatile side.

Now it was Integra who was trying to fight a smile. This whole situation suddenly felt much more like a game than a fight. 

“I believe you are in no position to talk,” she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

Alucard chuckled and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. “What position is it that you would like me to be in, Master?” he asked in a suggestive tone.

Integra’s mouth hinted at a slight smirk and she brought the tip of her stiletto heel to his throat, gently pressing it against the hollow just below his Adam’s apple.

“Hold your tongue, monster,” she scolded, “What kind of servant speaks to their master in such a way?”

The fire in Alucard’s eyes brightened when he realized he’d managed to get her to play along. 

“I apologize,” he said innocently.

Integra noticed his eyes suddenly shift downward a bit and his pupils change shape. He was no longer looking at her face; he was looking toward the bottom edge of her robe. She could hear a low rumble begin to emanate from deep in his chest as his eyes fixated. The bastard was actually purring.

She had completely forgotten that she was wearing nothing beneath the knee-length robe. When she’d moved her foot to his throat it must have allowed an unobstructed view of her nether regions. Her very first instinct was to gasp and retreat, but she stood her ground. She was the one in control here.

“And just what are you gawking at?” she asked, her voice laced with a hint of playfulness.

A faint cloud of black shadows began to swirl around the vampire’s body, so slight that Integra could barely tell if it was actually there or just her imagination. His body always seemed to be doing things that were just subtle and otherworldly enough to be incredibly eerie for a human to witness.

“Heaven, by the looks of it,” he purred, “Which is certainly something I never thought I’d see.”

A strange wave of excitement washed over Integra that pooled in her lower belly and made her cheeks flush once again. Some of it was from embarrassment, but mostly just exhilaration.

“Demons aren’t allowed into Heaven,” she reminded, pressing her stiletto a bit harder into his flesh.

Alucard bared his pointed teeth as his lips curled even further into a grin. He swallowed, causing his adam’s apple to bob against Integra’s heel, before lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on his chest. Although his body was completely relaxed, the look in his eyes was hungry and wanton like a caged beast. He continued to stare, uncharacteristically wordless, transfixed by the divine sight above him.

The room had darkened even further since more heavy clouds had moved across the sky. The rainfall was increasing and had begun to fall in heavy sheets across the roof and windows. Cracks of thunder could be heard in the distance as a storm hastily approached.

“Alucard…” said Integra, her voice soft but even.

As soon as his name left her tongue, the rain began to fall even harder and the wind whistled at the windows.

“Yes?” he asked, unable to hide the curious anticipation in his voice.

Integra swallowed hard, as her mouth and throat suddenly felt like a desert. There was so much electricity in the air in this moment, and it had very little to do with the storm. Every time she took a breath in, she could practically taste the energy of the room; it was delicate but heavy all at once. What had she even meant to ask after uttering his name?

Lightning flashed through the windows and glinted off his sharp teeth, which were prominently on display behind his expectant grin. 

“What exactly did you intend to accomplish by coming to me this evening?” asked Integra, as thunder rumbled overhead.

“To take away your worries.”

“And how would you intend to do that?” she pressed.

Alucard chuckled, “You’re the one who sets the rules, Master.”

“Y-Yes, that is correct,” she said. Her words, although directed at him, sounded more as if she were reminding herself of that fact.

Bright lightning broke the sky, and this time was accompanied by an almost immediate crack of thunder that sounded incredibly close range. In an instant, the electricity was knocked out completely and the room fell into darkness. The sun was now just below the horizon and was choked of any lingering daylight by the heavy storm clouds.

There was only silence now, aside from the pouring rain and intervals of rolling thunder. Integra’s gaze remained fixed on Alucard’s. His eyes were literally glowing in the dark, dancing like twin flames against a night sky as they moved back and forth between her face and her most intimate area. They twinkled like the brightest rubies one could imagine, and it made Integra’s knees feel weak. Her thin silk robe suddenly felt cumbersome and unnecessary.

She felt a gloved hand settle briefly against the back of her ankle, and then begin to snake cautiously up her calf. The unexpected touch created a powerful sensation across her body like fireworks and nearly took her breath away. Luckily, the sharp intake of air into her lungs was inaudible thanks to the heavy rain.

Knowing he could sense her desire and excitement, Integra sent a telepathic warning loud enough in her mind for him to read-

_I set the rules, Servant._

In one quick motion, she kicked his hand away from her calf and pinned it to the floor beside him with her heel. Alucard’s dark laughter rumbled throughout the room, syncing up perfectly with the rolling thunder. 

_Then set them, my queen._

Integra’s mouth shifted to a smirk as she realized this really was about making her feel more comfortable. He was not fighting her for control of the situation as he usually did. She was free to do whatever she wished right now.

She began to pull the belt of her silk robe, slowly, purposefully. She kept her gaze steady on his, and reveled in the sight of the rising flames that burned inside his eyes. The silk garment leisurely slipped down her shoulders and fell away from her breasts, revealing pert nipples and the goosebumps that rapidly spread across her exposed skin.

Alucard was taking in each millimeter of her smooth tawny skin as it revealed itself little by agonizing little. When the flashes of lightning illuminated her frame, the light bathed her body in a sensuous glow that accentuated her soft curves.

Her robe finally fell to the floor and suddenly she was standing over her faithful pet in nothing but high heels. She stood tall and elegantly, but Alucard could sense her slight trepidation.

“You look-“ he began to reassure her.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak,” Integra interjected sternly.

Alucard complied and fell silent, completely satisfied with just observing for the moment. He’d never imagined that this night would end up taking such a fortuitous turn. 

Integra’s racing heart fluttered when she saw him absentmindedly run his tongue along his lips as he stared up at her. She recalled the way it looked when he had extended it earlier and the mental image made her shiver. God only knew what kind of things it was capable of.

She blinked several times, attempting to refocus before her mind wandered too far...After all, the privacy of her thoughts was not guaranteed in present company. She clenched her teeth. What exactly in hell was the plan here?

“I know I’m not allowed to speak, but might I make a suggestion?” Alucard asked, before running the tip of his tongue suggestively along his top row of teeth.

Integra swallowed hard and fought to suppress the shudder that threatened to rack her body. “Well, apparently, since you are quite shit at following rules, I’ll have to find another suitable way of shutting you up.”

The vampire’s expression deepened and became more ravenous. The shadows around his body began to appear more tactile, as they twisted and distorted the darkness surrounding him. When the flashes of lightning illuminated his body, his shadows remained inky black tendrils that slithered against the floor.

“Keep your hands...and otherwise...to yourself,” Integra said, eyeing the shadows.

Alucard gave a nod, making sure to remain silent and obedient so the possibility of his dinner privileges would not be revoked.

Integra stepped forward so her feet were on either side of his head and looked down at him. His eyes looked like embers, flickering reds and oranges lighting the darkness beneath her. She bent her knees and lowered herself until her sex was hovering just above the vampire’s face.

“No biting,” she reminded.

Alucard took a lingering breath in through his mouth, savoring the potent scent and taste of arousal that radiated from his master’s body. Her natural scent was very unique to her, slightly floral and enticingly sweet. He had detected this certain aroma coming from her before on occasion, but never this strong. Tonight her lust was brazen.

He had to pause and stare for a moment, unwilling to miss even a second of what was playing out in front of him. He hadn’t even so much as blinked once since her robe hit the floor. Her long damp hair was framing her body like spun gold, cascading down her back in rivers and pooling loosely upon his chest. She was utterly divine and had no idea.

Integra suddenly felt anxious. What was he staring at so hard? Thank god for the dim lighting that masked her burning cheeks.

“W-Well, go on then…” she said, nervously pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

A salacious grin formed across Alucard’s lips. He had hesitated, waiting for the confirmed command. Now he would taste the ambrosia at the meeting of her thighs and simultaneously show her Heaven.

His eyes met with hers as his tongue slithered from his mouth, slowly, almost boastfully. He heard her breath catch as she stared down with heated cheeks. It was torture for him not being able to caress her soft skin with his hands, even if it was through gloves. He wanted so badly to touch her, to ease her nerves and show her the affection she deserved. But he continued to uphold the boundaries she’d strictly set in place.

He exhaled, letting his cool breath fall across her sensitive skin. Integra tensed her body and suddenly had to focus her attention on keeping her balance. She had touched herself before, but this was already something entirely different. Never before had she felt such a desirous ache.

Alucard gently placed the tip of his tongue at her entrance and slowly slid it upward until it grazed her clitoris. He let it linger there, while applying slight pressure. Integra let out a hiss through her teeth and her whole body jerked, despite her intention to appear unmoved. 

Any human man would have faltered, but Alucard only moved in sync with her body, effortlessly keeping steady contact as she squirmed.

He was delighted to discover that she was already quite slippery, evidently even before he had touched her at all. She tasted like honeysuckle nectar after a summer rainstorm. Her skin, so warm and inviting, was absolutely mesmerizing. It smelled faintly of the sea, as light perspiration began to glimmer across it in the dim lighting.

With a seductive purr, Alucard began to move the tip of his tongue in tiny circles. He knew this was his master’s first time experiencing this particular act, and wanted to ease her into it; to gradually reveal level after level of pleasure she wasn’t aware even existed. 

He felt her thighs begin to tremble and could sense that she was holding her breath, most likely without realizing it. He pulled away, breaking contact for just a moment, before leaning back in with parted lips and planting an open mouth kiss over the sensitive nub that was presented so openly for him. His tongue darted out intermittently as he paired his lips in the motions of a tender kiss. 

He heard a soft sound come from Integra, barely a moan but certainly more sensual than a sigh. His hands twitched as they lay flat against the marble floor at his sides, so eager to grab her hips and pull her full weight down onto his mouth. 

Integra felt nearly blinded by the sensations she was experiencing. She felt a magnetic pull between their bodies and desperately had to keep herself from losing composure and just grinding mindlessly against his face. It had only just begun and she was already coming undone. If she let go too soon he would never let her hear the end of it; he already bragged enough for his own good as it was. She wouldn’t allow him the satisfaction.

She felt Alucard chuckle against her skin and pull away again. It felt like torture when he stopped but perhaps it would buy her some time to refocus her energy. Alucard recognized her anxiety and was willing to slow it down; after all, he didn’t want it to end any sooner than necessary either. He could live out the rest of his days in this position and be completely content.

He placed soft, chaste kisses up and down each side of her labia, purposefully avoiding any place too intense. Teasing this woman happened to be one of his favorite pastimes, and in this situation it was no different.

Integra bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from making noise. She desperately wanted his hands to grace her skin, to touch every inch of her. But she was too proud to tell him that. Damnit, how presumptuous she’d been when she set the no touching rule in place. And of course, the stupid creature probably wanted nothing more than to hear her beg for it.

Alucard went back over the areas he’d just kissed, replacing his lips with his nimble tongue. He dragged it leisurely along her folds, flicking it here and there at an agonizingly slow pace. He circled all around her clit, without touching it, but just close enough to make her squirm.

Integra wanted more - immediately - and decided she didn’t care how premature her release might be; she just needed more. Half crazed with lust, her hands reached down reflexively toward his face, only to halt just before touching him. She hesitated, unsure if she really wanted to breach that fine line she was dancing along. 

Alucard’s tongue ghosted over her clit ever so slightly just then, coaxing her toward the other side of that invisible line.

Her breath caught in her throat and she let her hands fall down to his hair. She ran her fingers through the dark locks, grazing her nails across his scalp before twisting the living shadows in her hands. As she latched on, she pulled his head closer to her and directed his mouth where she wanted it. 

She felt a surprised chuckle against her skin and pressed him tighter to her so that he had no chance of making a smug remark. He made no objections and dutifully followed her silent orders. He flattened his tongue against her and wriggled it accordingly as she controlled the motions of his head as she pleased. 

Integra arched her back and let her eyes flutter closed. Her breathing was becoming uneven and every inch of her body was on fire. This “game” certainly was her most favorite method of shutting him up thus far, not to mention the most effective. And judging by the purring sounds coming from his throat, the feeling was mutual. It was no secret that he was a very sensuous creature; even the way his silky hair behaved between her fingers was erotic. Everything in this moment felt so sinfully euphoric.

Her whole body shivered and she slightly loosened her grip so he could move his tongue more freely. He obliged and swirled it up and down and in figure eights. When Integra’s hips began to rock back and forth with the motion, he moved his tongue a bit lower and traced it along her entrance. She was so tight - he was unsure if she actually wanted him to go that far or not.

“Don’t treat me like- ah...like I’m made of bloody porcelain…” she said between staggered breaths.

Alucard grinned against her and dipped the very tip of his tongue in, just to feel her twitch. So warm. 

Her brow wrinkled and her head lolled back in response to the heavenly sensation that coiled and tightened in her lower abdomen. As he began pressing further into her, a full moan escaped her in a most delightful way. 

All at once, he suddenly extended his tongue all the way inside of her. It synced up perfectly so that the crashing thunder masked the earnest cry that ripped from her throat. Her body quaked and her hands flew from his hair out to her sides as she fought to keep her balance. Just as she feared she might topple over, Alucard’s strong hands reflexively came up to meet hers and steadied her. 

Instead of defiantly pushing them away, Integra slid her palms against his, fully appreciating how the texture of his gloves felt against her skin. Then, very much to his surprise, she placed her fingers between his and interlocked their hands together. 

Although he didn’t miss a beat, Alucard was quite surprised by her action. It was very unlike her to do something so “romantic” in nature. Even through the fabric of his gloves, he found the touch electrifying.

He thrust his tongue in and out, slowly at first, and then more vigorously as the tempo of her hips increased. The way her inner muscles clenched around him with every little movement made him wild.

Every time lightning lit the room and illuminated her body, he could clearly see how erect her nipples had become. The sweat that slicked her body shimmered like rhinestones scattered across her fevered skin. He had never seen his master this way- aside from in his fantasies. Being on top and guiding his motions certainly suited her beautifully, and the symbolism was not lost on him.

Integra’s eyes drifted open halfway and glanced down at the vampire beneath her. His eyes were closed in bliss and concentration but a bright red eye was glowing on his forehead- its gaze directly fixated on her face. He was observing each tiny reaction and quiver that crossed it, quickly studying them and adjusting his ministrations accordingly.

Lightning flashed again, and she could see that the entire room was now filled with his shadowy tendrils. They covered the floor like sprawling rivers of spilled ink and snaked up the walls along the windows. It was almost frightening, but she knew she was in control of the devilish creature to whom they belonged.

Alucard’s tongue pressed forward, expertly stroking her g-spot in a come hither motion. This elicited a sharp whimper from his master and she squeezed his hands tightly in her own as she rolled her hips.

Her entire body was burning so hot she could swear the blood rushing through her veins was liquid magma. Her lips slowly parted, mouth falling open, as soft curses spilled forth in whispers between fervent breaths. All the worries and anxieties that had plagued her moments ago no longer occupied her mind in the slightest. There was only pleasure and the electricity of the bond between herself and her appointed servant. It was as if their minds and bodies were one in this moment. She wanted to stay here for eternity. 

Alucard felt the same; he never wanted this to end. He knew exactly how to touch her, when and where, so that she experienced the utmost pleasure but also didn’t climax too soon. He wanted to bestow upon her the most powerful orgasm possible and knew the longer he drew out the stimulation, the more mind blowing the payoff would be. He would be able to sense when the timing was perfect.

Lost in a sea of euphoria, Integra’s body began to tremble and she had long since shed her guarded demeanor. Her moans and whimpers came much more freely now, luckily masked by the sounds of the raging storm outside. 

She loosened her tight grip on Alucard’s hands; she needed them on her body- now. Her hands eagerly guided them into place on her hips. The instant they made contact with her skin she heard a rumble that was not thunder, but a pleased growl of approval from the creature beneath her. 

Despite his strong desire to touch every part of her, he made no sudden movements and continued to let her hands control his. He was just grateful for the gesture at all, and his appreciation came in the form of soft hums and purrs from his throat that vibrated against her. Characteristically, he was anything but gentle, but this woman he could not help but handle with a delicate reverence.

“I told you already, vampire, I am not made of porcelain,” she said clearly within her mind, “Let me feel your devotion.”

Alucard’s eyes snapped open and fixed on hers. The stormy ocean-colored gaze staring down at him was glazed with lust but still tinted with sternness as her hands fell away from his. 

The vampire’s fingertips dug into her skin as he pulled her hips downward, bringing more of her weight against his face. His tongue slipped farther inside, occupying even more space than she thought possible. The sounds it was creating were so vulgar that Integra couldn’t help but blush. Her body shuddered. 

Alucard moved his hands from her hips, slowly sliding them up her body along her sides and rib cage until they graced her breasts. He cupped them gently and then began to massage them. Integra squirmed and twitched while instinctively arching her back to get closer.

“Is that all you have, Count?” she asked playfully between breaths.

He let out a low growl and began to grope her breasts harder, more possessively, while intentionally grazing her erect nipples just enough to watch her body writhe. After a moment, he latched on by pinching each one between his thumbs and index fingers and tugging. 

Integra cried out and her brow wrinkled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

“Alucard…” she whined in a voice that could only be described as sexual.

He noticed that she’d said it without even realizing. His name sounded delicious floating from her lips in such a way; angelic and devilish all at once. He couldn’t wait to hear her voice rise and quiver as her orgasm consumed her senses. 

His tongue pulled out and slithered upward along her glistening slit. He roughly twisted her nipples between his fingers and swirled his eager tongue over her clit. As he lapped and caressed, he began to add a bit of delicate suction to the hypersensitive area.

Integra’s knees shook and her hands found his hair once again. Provocative moans filled the darkened room. Her fingers twisted around the shadowy locks, yanking and pulling him closer as her hips bucked. She craved release from this sinfully delicious ache that had spread throughout her entire body like flames.

“I...I need…” she breathed, her words hanging in the air, unfinished, just as she was. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Alucard slid his serpentine tongue completely inside her again and made the come hither motion that drove her wild. He could see and feel her transitioning into the phase just before orgasm, when the body tenses and begins to move on autopilot, rhythmically grinding away with reckless abandon. 

As she felt herself nearing the peak, her eyes shot open and found his. They were glowing like coals and burning straight into her with the intensity of a thousand suns. Fuck, those eyes. She could tell that every cell in his being was hyper-focused on her, observing every tiny movement and response etched into her face.

Her breathing became more erratic, as did the bucking of her hips, and her jaw went slack. The full feeling she was experiencing from his skillful tongue being buried so deeply inside her, twisting and prodding all the right spots...it was too much to take.

He saw her eyes take on a distant look, struggling to maintain focus, and he knew it was time. With one hand greedily working her breast, he brought the other down and brushed his thumb over the receptive bundle of nerves that longed for more of his attention. 

The cry that ripped from his master’s throat was music to his ears. It was so earnest and unrestrained. 

Integra clawed at the inky strands of hair entangled in her fists as every muscle in her body went rigid. Moans interspersed with unintelligible curses spilled past her lips, and after one more well placed stroke of her servant’s thumb, the world threatened to crash down around her.

A white-hot point of pleasure exploded where his tongue and thumb were stroking her and quickly spread throughout her entire body like a shockwave. His name rang out in a scream that tore itself from her throat in such an animalistic and filthy way. Her eyes, although wide open, blurred and lost focus as they stared down at him. All she could see were two flames dancing vividly below her. 

The stimulation continued as she literally rode out her orgasm, his steady movements never faltering no matter how wildly she convulsed. His own sounds of pleasure, hums and groans, could not be heard over hers but could certainly be felt. 

The vibration from his noises moved through her core and sent her skyrocketing back to the heights of pleasure even farther beyond any limit she thought possible. Her blue eyes rolled back in her head and another wave of euphoria crashed over her. Her sex gushed over his tongue as he eagerly lapped at her gspot. 

Integra’s quivering legs finally gave out and she collapsed backward onto his chest. He quickly caught her body so she did not hurt herself and gently rolled her to the side so she was lying beside him. 

He wiped his face with the back of his glove, before draping her silk robe over her naked body and leaning over to push the messy, sweat-slicked strands of hair from his master’s face. 

It took a few moments for her to come back to reality. She was still twitching and panting but gradually regaining focus. 

“I...I…” she breathed in stutters, not yet able to form actual words. She didn’t even know what she was trying to say.

But she didn’t need to, because Alucard already knew.

Eyes mostly closed, Integra suddenly felt something at her mouth, a small object slipping just past her lips and settling there. Her tongue moved forward to touch it and she realized it was a cigar. 

She heard the flick of a lighter and her eyes fluttered open. Alucard was hovering tentatively beside her and holding out a flame to the tip of her cigar. The look on his face appeared gentle and more human-like than she'd ever seen it. In fact, the entire room was now clear of any snaking shadows or tendrils, making it seem almost as if the whole thing had been a dream.

Integra’s lips curled into a smirk and she inhaled cigar smoke deeply into her lungs. 

“Thank you,” she said hoarsely, her tone now even and anxiety-free. 

“A mighty queen deserves a throne,” said the vampire, while twirling a piece of her blonde hair between his fingers.

Integra almost told him she had meant thanks for the cigar but decided to leave it be. After all, he always sensed her intent even without the formality of words.


End file.
